Caught and Chopped
by Biosword
Summary: It is the year, 20XX. Riser has been caught and his captors are eager and waiting to extract phoenix tears through any means necessary.


**Originally Posted on Spacebattles: May 26, 2019**

* * *

Click.

The harsh light nearly blinded him as it blinks on.

Riser's breathing coming in and out with the sporadic gasps of a drowning man. His hands and feet, bound to the tiny, steel chair should've been a simple matter of freeing, especially for a devil like him. Yet he can't, he is from a family that bears the powers of fire and wind, but something is blocking it. Not a spark nor even the faintest draft of air. As if he's locked away in a coffin and buried alive. The thoughts of what happened or what could happen crept up his spine, gnawing away as a rat would to walls.

Click.

A door swings open behind him, followed by footsteps.

"Good morning, Mr. Phenex," a cloaked woman stepped in front of him, "how do you do?"

"How do I do? Rather an odd question for a hostage wouldn't you say?"

"Please, we can be civilized people here. You and I are here, and everyone else can die in some ditch like a stray dog for all I care," the woman stops in front of him, conjuring a chair out of a magic circle before seating herself.

"Really?" Riser glared at her, "Do you expect me to talk?"

Another cloaked figure appeared and hands the woman a bag before slipping back into the shadows.

"No Mr. Riser," she pulls something out of it, "I expect you to cry."

"No...it can't be!"

She shoves it inches from his face, causing his eyes to start watering, "It is!"

"NO, it can't be that! Anything but that!"

The object in her hands is an onion, but not just any onion! It is the Frosty Onion of Amun, the legendary vegetable that's said to even reduce a Hydra into a sobbing wreck! Once they say, Sirzechs ordered a dish with this Onion as one of the main ingredients and he woke up from a coma ten years later shortly after finishing the damn thing. Only those who are resistant or perhaps hardcore masochists can withstand being around it after cutting it.

She places the onion on his groin, putting on a gas mask before pulling out a kitchen knife.

"Please...I'll do anything, anything!"

The knife's edge slowly, tediously digs into the onion, releasing noxious fumes that within a single breath, set his lungs and eyes ablaze with searing pain! As if he dunked headfirst into a pool of liquid nitrogen. Already he could feel the dams in his eye had burst, sending torrents of tears streakings down his cheeks as he screeches on the top of his lungs.

Loud pounding knocks rang out from behind him, "Brother? Are you alright?"

It's Ravel.

"Wat? Stop Yubelluna, stop this instant!"

"As you wish," the knife stops cutting and a barrier spell's hastily applied to the onion.

"Come in," Riser said.

Immediately, his sister rushes to his side to confront him, "Brother, just what were you doing in there?!"

"Well, I wanted to see if the legends were true and so far, they weren't exaggerating."

"But we were to do the ritual with a clear mind, without happiness nor sadness nor anger nor pain. What you're doing is a torture session!"

"Hey, who said I can't spend quality time with my queen while partaking in our family duties? Isn't that right, Yubelluna?"

"Indeed, Master," she replied.

"But-!"

Yubelluna's hand gently lifts Riser's chin, lightly stroking it, "It's an honor to assist in whatever ritual he so desires."

Before Ravel could even think of a response to how ridiculous the two of them were being...

"Ravel," Riser cuts in, "have you started to practice for your ritual?"

"I..."

"Don't worry about it, it takes time to get used to this."

"You mean tied up and having an onion cut on my lap by cultists."

"You know what I mean!"

"If you say so..."

Just how did her brothers manage to do this? No matter, she'll just leave them to continue in whatever her crazy brother and queen were doing, they should really soundproof next time.

* * *

**I suppose it has been a while since I published anything here, so here's a little snippet I wrote for fun on the DxD thread.**

**Special thanks to ScriptGenius12, you're an inspiration to all nutjob writers.**


End file.
